


The Greatest Band

by LuckyTreat



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adorable Midoriya Izuku, Alternate Universe - Everyone has animal side, Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Endeavor is Ok, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-03 08:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyTreat/pseuds/LuckyTreat
Summary: Hello! I’m Izuku Midoriya and this is the story of how my band became the greatest of all time.





	The Greatest Band

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a story I wanted to do for a while. I hope you like it since it my first fanfic. Also everyone is only part animal when they’re not performing but when they are they become full animal. Watch Show by Rock!! To see what I mean if you didn’t understand. Also they are creatures call Myumon and all Myumons love music. They also have these things inside them that are called Melodisian stones which can be corrupted if a Myumon are in a deep depression. That’s really dark just noticed how bad that is while typing. Ok everyones animals are:
> 
> ‘s - means all members of that family 
> 
> Midoriya’s - Sheep  
> Todoroki’s - Turkish Angora (Cat)  
> Bakugou’s - Chihuahua  
> All Might - Lion  
> Eraserhead - Bombay Cat  
> Present Mic - Cockatoo  
> Uraraka - Sugar Glider  
> Iida - Doberman  
> Kirishima - Red panda
> 
> That’s it for now I’ll add more in the future.

    Ever since Izuku was 4 years old he knew he wanted to be like his idol All Might. His loving mother supported him with his dream by giving him a guitar as a gift for his 6th birthday. The guitar wasn’t special looking or anything but it was his first instrument. He cherished it like his All Might merchandise. The first time he heard All Might’s song was on T.V and that song was One for All. It was such a powerful song and that's what makes All Might songs great. His song had so much emotion in it, in that moment he became one of the biggest fans of All Might. His childhood friend Kacchan aka Bakugou spend a lot of time together. They had talked about lots of bands and spent a lot of time practicing their skills. It was in 3rd grade when they announced a talent show that was coming up. Kacchan was confident that he and Izuku were going to wipe the floor with all the losers. They worked hard perfecting the song that they wrote. It was a lot of work but they did it and they sounded amazing. When the time finally came to actually perform in front of other Myumons, Izuku stood still in fear. Izuku had stage fright and Kacchan didn't know that. He asked Izuku what was wrong but Izuku couldn't respond as he was hyperventilating. So Izuku ran off the stage leaving Kacchan alone and humiliated. When Izuku saw Kacchan he went over to him and tried to apologize and that he didn't know what happened but Bakugou had very pissed expression. Izuku back up as he has never seen his friend like this. Bakugou tells Izuku take they aren't friends and told Izuku to leave him alone. But Izuku couldn't believe that was true so he tried to work things out with Bakugou until they were friends again.

   At the playground during recess. Izuku sees Bakugou writing something down. Izuku looks over Bakugou’s shoulder to see what he was writing from curiosity.

“Hey Kacchan, what are you doing?” Izuku asked. 

“I’m making another band, Deku.” Bakugou replies.

“But what about our band?” Izuku asked

“Like I said before we aren't friends so why would I still have that band. You left me and I don't want to be in a band with a coward.” Bakugou adds harshly.

“B-b-but Kacchan I t-thought we are friends. I tried to explain to you that I have stage fright. I didn't know I had it until the performance.” Izuku says with watery eyes.

“Stage fright huh. You made that sorry excuse just to embarrass me! Why in the world would I be friends with a Deku!?” Bakugou yells.

   Izuku winces back at the volume of his friend’s voice.

“You know what a Deku is?” Bakugou asked. 

“N-no.” Izuku replies with tears coming out of his eyes.

~~~~“It's your new nickname and it means coward. Consider yourself lucky that you have a new nickname, Deku.” Bakugou says as he pushes Izuku to the ground before walking away to talk to his “better” friends.

   After recess, the rest of the day was more of a blur than anything. Izuku walks home and avoids his mother’s gaze. He goes to his room to think about his friend and what he did to upset him. Izuku just couldn’t come up with a reason why his friend was upset at him. He was in the middle of his thoughts until a knock on his door broke his train of thought. 

“Izuku, sweetie are you ok. You didn’t say anything to me when you came home.” Inko asked.

“I’m f-fine mom.” Izuku says hastily.

“Izuku, can I come in please? So I can see for myself that your fine.” Inko asked.

“Yeah you can come on mom.” Izuku says tiredly.

   Inko enters the room seeing her son tired and sad looking. 

“What happened to you Izuku?” Inko asked. 

“Someone told me that I was a Deku, a coward.” Izuku says sadly.

“Who said that to my sweet boy.” Inko asks shocked while smushing her sons face.

“Some kid at school who I thought was my friend.” Izuku says teary eyed. 

“Oh Izuku, I can’t believe someone said that to you. You aren't a coward, just a bit timid. Let me tell you something, people like say that to discourage you because they see you as a uncut diamond with rocks around it. You aren't quite perfect yet but you are doing your best to be the best diamond you can be.” Inko says.

“Really?” Izuku asks.

“Yes Izuku, I’m sure. They just don’t know your value just yet and that’s why you gotta show them what you’re worth. Then they will see the cut diamond that I always saw in you.” Inko says confidently. 

   Izuku’s eyes shined and in that moment he knew that his mom was right. He has to show not just Kacchan but the rest of the world, his worth. 

“Yeah, you’re right mom. I will show everyone my worth. Thank you.” Izuku says triumphantly. 

“Oh there’s no need to thank me Izuku. I was just showing you what you had forgotten for a bit.” Inko says.

   With the new found strength Izuku worked hard in school and on his music. He also worked on his stage fright which was hard since he needed a crowd, but he tried none the less. Though he did get bullied by  ~~Kacchan~~ ~~~~ ~~~~Bakugou he didn’t let that stop him from doing the things he loved and what he dreamed of. He wanted to have friends but alas he was far to shy to go up to anyone and have a conversation. He was a bit lonely but he was happy since he had his mom and his guitar. Then the day came where some Myumons who choose the music life to go into the big city of U.A.

   It was towards the end of middle school and the class had been told to choose a occupation that they would strive for in high school or not. Some lucky individuals would be allowed to leave school and go to U.A city where they will get an assigned agency. That doesn’t mean the agency have to take anyone that don’t show potential.

“Ok time to look at what everyone wants as a future job. Ha! Just kidding! Everyone wants to be great musicians!” Izuku’s homeroom teacher shouts.

   The class erupts with cheers and shouting. 

“Ha, teach, your funny. Don’t lump me with these extras.” Bakugou says confidently.

   The class starts shouting at Bakugou but then he gets up and tells the class to shut up.

“Oh, looks like Midoriya wants to go to U.A city too.” The teacher says.

“What you’re going too! Ha! Don’t make me laugh! You’re even worse than these extras! Like I said before you have no talent!” Bakugou adds. 

   Izuku shrinks down has his class look down on him and laugh with Bakugou. The end of the day has arrived and just before Izuku left the class Bakugou stops him. 

 “I don’t know who you think you are but don’t go to U.A city because you’re Deku, useless and a nobody trying to ruin my origin story.” Bakugou says.

“I don’t care about your origin story Bakugou. I love music as much as you guys, so I’m going to U.A city. Whether you like it or not.” Izuku says before realizing his mistake.

“Oh so you want to talk back to me. Well I gotta tell you something like teach said  _Deku_ they don’t just accept just anyone and not someone like you.” Bakugou says  harshly. 

   Bakugou walks away but not before punching Izuku in the stomach. Izuku walks home in pain and then he remembered to pack because they had a field trip to go to U.A city for the Myumons who signed up to take up an agency there in 6 months. 

   Izuku goes home and talks to his mom about the field trip. 6 months to prepare to go to U.A city. Everyday after school Izuku would go home and practice the song he was going to present to the agency. Finally the day came that to go to U.A city. Izuku got all his belongings and said goodbye to his mother. But not without a little talk. 

 “Oh Izuku I’m so proud of you. Look how you have grown. You do good out there Izuku. Show them what you’re worth.” Inko says. 

“I will mom. I won’t let you down.” Izuku says. 

“Oh Izuku, you could never disappoint me and stop thinking like. You need to have good thoughts ok.” Inko says 

“Ok mom I will.” Izuku says 

   They say their farewells as Izuku leaves to get on the bus to U.A city. He spots Bakugou and most of his classmates waiting to get in the bus. 

 “Oh I thought you weren’t going to make it Deku.” Bakugou says. 

“Well you were wrong about that Bakugou” Izuku replies.

   Bakugou was looking at Izuku’s stuff then he noticed a guitar case. 

 “Hey Deku, you actually are going to perform for the judges?” Bakugou asks.

“Yes Kacchan, I am. I'm not the same Deku that used to be.” Izuku says with confidence.

   Bakugou laughs as he gestures at Izuku’s guitar to his friends and they all start snickering as one ran to Izuku. One of them punched Izuku and holded him down as another got his guitar. Then gave it to Bakugou. 

 “Bakugou! What are you doing!?” Izuku cried.

“Well since you need an instrument to play at U.A city, I think it’s time that I break this worthless thing. Don’t you think Deku?” Bakugou says as he starts smashing the guitar on the ground.

   Everyone laughs at Izuku as Bakugou is smashing the guitar to pieces. While Izuku is screaming and struggling against Bakugou’s friends. Izuku’s dream were literally getting smashed to the ground by his so called friend from long ago. Izuku cried and beg Bakugou to stop but it was in vain. 

"YOU ARE NOT WORTHY TO GO TO SOMEWHERE LIKE U.A CITY!" Bakugou yells.

   Bakugou punctuates the moment by smashing the last remaining parts of Izuku's guitar. Everyone walks away for the scene and no one seemed to mind Bakugou's cruelty towards a Deku. Izuku sobbed as all his hard work may have all been a waste. 

   It was time to go on the bus and everyone rushed to be the first on the bus. Izuku wanted to go home because without his guitar what was the point of going. Izuku went to talk with the teacher about how he didn’t want to go but the teacher said that it was too late to back out now and told him get on the bus. Izuku did want to tell the teacher about what Bakugou did but did he want to get beat up by him. He figured he didn't since he already sustained emotional trauma and he didn't need a physical one too. Besides the class was on Bakugou’s side and he was the talentless one not Bakugou.

   Izuku wondered what was he going to do now as he entered the bus. What would he do at U.A city? Would he still try to get accepted by an agency? Then he remembered his mother’s words telling him to stay positive. He told himself she right and he needs to stay optimistic. 

 “Here I come U.A city.” Izuku says to himself softly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. See you guys next chapter. Also if there are mistakes I will take constructive criticism. 
> 
> *EDIT* I can't do this I made the 2 chapter and it was deleted. I don't think I was cut out for this. But I want to keep writing this but the technical difficulties. So I'll write again not that people are too interested in this but hey still gotta put this somewhere. Also I edited chapter 1 to make it better and I hope it is better now.


End file.
